Noah and Lily: Siblings of the Blue gems
by KingdomLeader
Summary: Both brother and sister have powers from these gems, invisibility and dream jumping. The group called the orange blasters wants all the gems of power to belong to them. The sibling's father, Mr. Pegasus, is doing everything in his power to protect the kids. The only way for the kids to lose their gems is if they lose the orange blasters in a duel.


Noah keep running and running faster than his sister Lily. Lily's hair was a like a tail coming out of her head as she ran. Noah on the other hand has short hair and a bit spiky like his sister. When he was running his hair would flow lightly like a breeze was blowing through it. The two of them where running faster in the cream walls with the cream titles. Noah sniffed the air and could smell the stench of the monster behind them. He didn't dare to look but saw his sister was crying a bit. "Lily!" he called out to her, "Faster!"

Lily heard what her brother said to her and ran equal to him now. Noah and Lily made a swift turn and both scanted the door with their eyes to see which one was their room. Noah then saw a thing hanging from the door and stopped quickly in front of it. Lily did too and Noah spun open the door and both ran in. Lily slammed the door shut and slid herself to the floor. "Noah…" she said weakly, "When will this end?"

Noah sat on the bed with his arms crossed. "Father must not find out," he said with his eyes closed, "This is not something I want him to know."

Lily looked up at her brother then back at the floor. "I can't keep it from him. If you have a gift, tell him that. Noah you have to." said lily still weakly and out of breath.

Noah looked out the window and saw darkness. There was no color outside the window. He then looked back at his sister and didn't say a word to her. Noah thought about this gift he has and knows his father must not know. He thought about his eye and knows it will not be long before he will find out. Lily stood up and sat next to Noah. Noah looked away from her and he could feel the whole room get weak and in a hazy.

"Same with me also Noah, I have a gift." Said Lily and took her black chain necklace. On the necklace was a dark blue oval gem. Lily started to smile and Noah didn't seem too amused. "This will make me invisible, but somehow when we are here it doesn't work."

Noah saw her fade away. "Come to me," he said right before she was gone from him. The room was then white and he was then on his bed. The sheets covered him and he slowly closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was on his bed under the covers and it was morning. He could hear the birds in the distance. Noah felt very weak and almost unable to get up. Two knocks then came at the door. Noah didn't seem to mind it then two knocks came again. He became a bit aggravated and wasn't in the best of moods. "Noah," said lily as she knocked again. She gently pressed her ear to the door. Noah could hear the sound of her ear on the door. He knew she is always worried about him and he shouldn't worry. "To your right," he said as Noah wrapped in his covers some more. Lily then listened to Noah and turned to her right. She then saw Maximillion Pegasus walking slowly up to her. He was wearing his red suit and his white hair went up to his shoulders. Lily was shocked to see him in the hallways this early in the morning. She moved her ear off of the door and put her hands behind her back. Lily waited there looked at Mr. Pegasus. When he had gotten closer to her, he stopped in front of her. "Good morning father," said Lily looking into his eyes. He started to smile and walked next to Noah's door. "Come, get dress. Breakfast is on the table. We are having a guest over." Said Father and moved away from the door and looked back at Lily. Lily nodded and understood she needed to look nice for the guest coming over for breakfast. She still keeps her hands behind her back and walked to the next room to get changed. Noah got out of bed and yawned. "Yes father," said Noah and pulled out a red suit almost like his father's. There was no tie to go around his neck there was only a red suit and blouse. He took off his pajamas a got dressed in the suit. Noah knew that Lily was going to wear her red and white dress that she always wears when people come to visit.

No kids ever visit the siblings in this place. All they do all day is study, go over manners, make duel monster decks and duel with Lily. Noah loves the deck spell book and remembers clearly their duel they had yesterday. Lily had to go unto his dream because he had made a deal with her about the outcome of the duel. Noah drifted off into space thinking about the duel he had with her.

"Noah I want to duel you!" said Lily with a smile on her face. Noah had remembered how cute she looked with that little smile on her face. He couldn't say no to that face when she showed it and Lily knew it to.

"Fine, but one duel. I need to work more on my next deck." Noah said and put down his new deck. He then grabbed his spellbook deck and sat on the floor. So did Lily and brought out her favorite deck.

"If I win I want you to tell me all about your stone," said Lily with the same smile on her face. Noah started to smile while looking down and shuffling his deck. "If I win I want to show you it"

Noah finished shuffling the deck and winked at lily both placed there deck down and got to start the duel.

Lily went first. She set one monster and 1 spell/trap. He then normal summons hermit of prophecy then uses spell card spellbook of secrets. Noah plays the grand spellbook tower. He then adds to hand spellbook wisdom. Noah also uses it and negates traps to that monster this turn. The monster has 2100atk from the effect of the card: Each time a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, increase this card's Level by 2 and ATK by 300. He attacked and Noah destroyed her defense monster. She set a monster and ended her turn. Noah used the field spell card effect: Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, if you have a Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field or in your Graveyard: You can place 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your Graveyard on the bottom of your Deck, except "The Grand Spellbook Tower", then draw 1 card. He placed spellbook of wisdom to bottom of deck and drew one card. Noah attacked with his hermit of prophecy and got destroyed by her trap card, mirror force. He then set a monster in defense mode and ended his turn.

He had a feeling that lily had nothing in her hand and was hoping to draw a good card. "I could see it in her eyes. Deep down she wanted to lose, I just know it" Noah said to himself. Lily stared down at her cards then at her deck as she draws her next card.

Lily set a monster and a spell/trap card. She ended her turn after that and Noah could really tell now how bad her cards were in her hand. He felt a bit sad for his sister but knew she will like what he will show her.

Noah used the effect: once per turn, during your Standby Phase, if you have a Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field or in your Graveyard: You can place 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your Graveyard on the bottom of your Deck, except "The Grand Spellbook Tower", then draw 1 card. He then sent spellbook of secrets to the bottom of his deck and drew a card.

Noah had a little smile on his face and Lily saw it and got really bummed out.

He then normal summoned emperor of prophecy then killed his def monster. He attacked one of Lily's monsters. It was buten and it was sent to the grave. Lily picked up another card and put her hand down on the floor face down.

"Your turn," she said to Noah and he gladly drew his card.

Noah reviled his three spellbook spell cards in his hand and summoned high priestess of prophecy. He used her effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your hand or Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. Noah banished the grand spellbook tower in his hand and then destroyed her spell/trap card.

He then attacked with emperor of prophecy and destroyed her monster he then attacked with high priestess of prophecy and she lost 2500 life points.

Lily normal summoned majestic mech- Ohka without tributing and equipped silver bow and arrow to it. It attacked high priestess of prophecy and was destroyed. He lost 200life points. The monster and spell card was killed at end phase. He normal summoned amores of prophecy and special summoned charioteer of prophecy. He then attacked her with everything he got and destroyed her.

"7800 to 0" Said Noah and picked but his whole deck. He then placed them back on the table and he said down slowly and opened his book about the history of the world. Lily looked up at her bother when opened his book. When his back was to her she became very excited and swiftly got her deck together and left the room. She slammed the door behind her. Noah flinched when she slammed it.

Noah finished putting on his suit and red dress pants. He checked himself out in the mirror and thought about that the outfit wasn't so bad. He slowly put his new deck in his suit pocket and thought about how good Lily will be when he sees her. Noah walked out of the room with a straight face.


End file.
